big_brother_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rule Book
Here are a few simple rules for the Big Brother ORG. For Houseguests Golden Rules You shall not take any elements of the game personally. It's just a game and it's supposed to be for having fun. You cannot bribe or blackmail people with items that are not associated with the game. For example, you cannot give someone money, power on the wiki, or any other outside incentive to make a houseguest behave a certain way in the game. Once the game ends, you cannot express grudges against previous houseguests. You must provide fellow houseguests and moderators alike with private ways to contact you (e-mail, facebook, etc.) so that you may socialize, strategize, submit HOH and Veto competition results, submit votes to evict, and other such functions necessary for the game. If you wish to keep your private information secret, you can make an e-mail or facebook solely for the purpose of playing. Requirements For Competing You must have: A registered Wikia user account. Access to a computer and to the internet. The initiative to log on at least daily to check for updates on the game. For the Game: 1. Players may converse through any possible way (Facebook, Skype, AIM, Tinychat, Chatzy, etc.). It is preferrable to use some means of conversing that can function similar to a chat room so that players can converse in real time, as is necessary for the game. 2. Each contestant must have a codename, which can be their real name or not, for the convenience of nominating, vetoing, and voting. 3. If a houseguest does not vote and is not exempt from voting, the next time they are one of the nominees by the time of the eviction ceremony, they will receive an extra vote. If a houseguest does not vote and is not exempt from voting for a second time in the same season, they will be disqualified, however the Eviction Ceremony will commence as normal. 4. If a contestant does not submit a challenge result, they will not be eligible to win, will disqualify any team they might be a part of (certain competitions may require pairs or teams for that particular challenge). 5. Once one submits their vote, their nominations for eviction, or any other such reason that voting would be required, that vote is final. As such, please think carefully before submitting these results. 6. The game is just for fun. Do not take your elimination or any conflicts seriously. 7. Penalties will be imposed on those who will violate any of these rules. 8. Sockpuppetry (defined as "a person playing under two separate Wikia accounts") is prohibited on the ORG. Users who are found to have two or more different accounts will be automatically disqualified from the competition, removed from the Jury of any past or present season (if applicable), and barred from entering future seasons of the ORG. Depending on the severity of the activities, moderaters reserve the right to report the incidents and the persons responsible to the Wikia Staff. 9. Any violation that would merit any contestant's disqualification (except for the non-voting rule) will result in a permanent ban from future seasons of the ORG. 10. All wikis including this wiki follow a "good faith" honor code. This means that we abide in these principles: No intentions of malice, people trying their best to do their best for the greater good of the community, friendliness, honesty, caring. Diary Room 1. If there is anything that a houseguest would like to say in private, but would not like to state it to the rest of the house, they may send them to the e-mail of one of the hosts, which will be given at the first opportunity. Contact For other purposes such as questions, one shall send those items of importance or the lack thereof to a host's e-mail adress, which again will be posted at the first opportunity. For faster feedback, one can send these matters of importance to the host's facebook, although we will respect one's privacy if that person does not want to contact the hosts through social media. For Moderators A Big Brother ORG Wiki Bureaucrat or higher rank must be one of the main hosts of any Big Brother ORG Wiki season. Moderators are not allowed to leak any in-game information to any other houseguest that is competing. Moderators cannot rig or skew the game in favor or against any houseguest that is playing in their season. Moderators must not let personal feelings seep into the game, as it is after all a job. For Observers If you are not in the game (not a mod nor a contestant), you cannot interfere with the game. One may only reply on eviction results or other such forums where contestants are not entitled to reply.